


Forsaken

by mcgoofys



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgoofys/pseuds/mcgoofys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel blood trickling down her face, droplets falling from the tip of her nose as if she were standing in the rain again. The thought took her back to the moment she'd been in Boston last. The clouds were dark – almost black with anger – lightning whipped across the sky and soon after there was an utterance of thunder, almost like a deep and throaty groan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

Dusty clouds illuminated by the posing sun were the first things Jane Rizzoli’s eyes could adjust to. Following soon after was the intense sound of the swiveling propeller and an echoing screech.

            She could feel blood trickling down her face, droplets falling from the tip of her nose as if she were standing in the rain again. The thought took her back to the moment she’d been in Boston last. The clouds were dark – almost black with anger – lightning whipped across the sky and soon after there was an utterance of thunder, almost like a deep and throaty groan.

            In front of her stood Maura Isles, her best friend, and both women were arguing over insignificant seating arrangements at the airport.

            A scratchy voice, though familiar, drowned into her memory and it thawed her back into reality.

            Adhering hands were on her cheeks, they were cold against her skin. It took a moment before Jane’s eyes could adjust to the change of scenery from memory to reality, from Maura to her mother.

            The older Italian knelt before her daughter. “Janie! Janie, are you alright? Can you see me? What day is it? How many fingers am I holding up? Is Barack Obama still the president? Janie?!” Angela Rizzoli’s rushed words were concurrent with worry and alleviation. “Jesus, Janie. Answer me!”

            The Boston Detective blinked once long and hard. When she opened her eyes again she could see the look of manifesting concern etched onto her mother’s elderly face.

            “I’m okay, Ma.” She pulled from her mother’s tight grasp. “I-I’m okay.”

            “Janie, we crashed.” Angela’s arms fell to her sides. Her eyes were now vacant as if she was completely taken away from reality now too. “We were in a plane crash.”

            “I-I know, Ma. I know. Where’s Tommy? Where’s Frankie?” suddenly Jane was standing and she could hear the rush of her blood. “Shit Ma, where’s Maura?” the debris and pounding headache made it difficult for her eyes to hunt.

            Then she saw Frankie speeding towards her. “Jane! Ma!” He dropped on the ground next to Angela. “Are you alright? Is she alright?” He looked up to his sister.

            Jane’s eyes were still trying to search for Maura and Tommy. “She’s just in shock, Frankie. You seen Tommy?”

            “He-he went to the restroom Janie. He was in the restroom when the plane crashed…” Frankie’s red shirt was torn on the chest. Beneath the rends, Jane could see chest hair and blood.

            “Shit Frankie, are _you_ okay?” she motioned to his chest.

            Her vernal brother was still probing their mother for bruises and lesions. “What?” he glanced down at himself and dismissed it with a wave. “Yeah I’m fine, it barely hurts. Are you sure she’s okay? She’s not moving.”

            “She’s just in shock. Look, stay with her alright? I’m gonna go find everyone else.” She didn’t wait for her brother to respond; frankly she just needed to make sure everyone was okay. Jane jogged to the other side of the plane, on it she could now see more visibly. There was a tempestuous ocean and sprinkled still bodies across the beach.

            She hoped she didn’t know a single one of them.

            Jane’s mind – more precisely her worries – journeyed faster than her feet would tolerate. By the time she’d gotten to the first ejected body from the plane, she’d already guaranteed herself that at least one of her friends were dead.

            Jane traveled between the bodies, but she wasn’t able to distinguish anyone – other than the mere glances she’d seen in the terminal and fuselage. Eventually she’d come to the last victim of the crash. She circled around him.

            A young man, not much older than Korsak’s son, lay motionless. It wasn’t until his ostensibly unseeing brown eyes moved with her as she knelt down next to them that she realized he was very much alive and cognitive.

            “Can you hear me?” Jane asked.

            The young man nodded. His long brown hair fell to his shoulders.

            “Do you feel anything?” she examined the parts of his skin she could see. “May I check your wounds?”

            “I-I, feel…” He swallowed. “I f-f-feel…a lot…” he coughed and blood dribbled from his mouth like drool. “I feel _a lot_ …”

            Jane lifted his shirt, to see an array of bruises on his torso. Deep cuts indented the skin on his chest. “What’s your name?”

            “It’s-it’s Rahn.” His cough dispersed dark blood onto Jane’s Boston Homicide shirt. “S-sorry.”

            She dismissed it. “It’s fine. Rahn, I need you to listen to me. I’m going to have my brother get you, okay? You’re gonna listen to every word he says even if he talks to you about the freaking Yankees. There’s a Doctor I’m trying to find, she’s gonna help you. Okay? She’s going to help you and you’re going to be just fine.”

            Rahn began to nod but a bass cough interrupted him. Jane avoided the spray of blood this time. “I, I can’t b-breathe. It,” he suspired deeply from shallow breathing then winced. “Hurts.”

            “I know. I know Rahn, but I’m going to find that Doctor for you. Okay?”

            The young man nodded.

            Jane jogged back to her family. Angela was stock-still and Frankie prepared himself for the ghoulish details her return would assure.

            “Did you find Tommy and Maura?” his was voice hesitant and his stomach felt queasy. “Are they okay Janie? Janie are they dead? Is Tommy dead?”

            Jane shook her head. “No, no I haven’t found them yet. There’s a kid on the beach. Josh’s age. I need-I need you to go get him. Okay? Can you do that for me?”

            Frankie looked at her with disarray but abbreviated relief. “If-if they’re not over on the other side of the plane...Janie where are they?”

            She took her brother’s shoulders and pulled him to his feet. “No! Frankie I can’t have you doing this to me now. Don’t worry about anyone else, I need you to worry about Ma and that kid. That’s your job right now. Ma and that kid, Rahn. You got that? I’ll find Tommy and everyone else. That’s what I’ll worry about.” Her brother swallowed and nodded docilely.

            Jane ‘s smile was debile. “He’s the last one on the beach with the long brown hair. Go get him, bring him back here. Make sure he keeps breathing. No matter what. I wanna see him alive when I get back, you understand me?”

            Frankie brushed aside the caprice to salute his sister as if she were his sergeant. Instead he nodded and ran off to retrieve the young man Jane had taken to.

            “You’re gonna be okay, Ma. Frankie’s got you now.” Jane promised his mother before running the opposite direction of Frankie, away from the beach and deeper into a plethora of trees and uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Janet Tamaro wrote for Lost? It sparked (along with a conversation with a friend of mine) an AU idea for Rizzoli and Isles: Lost Edition. I may borrow a lot or I may borrow a little of the plot from Lost. I haven't decided yet. Review if you'd like. Have a fantastic day or night wherever you are :)


End file.
